Vegas Nights
by Eibhleann
Summary: Nazari is a werewolf and David is a vampire. So what has drawn them to the Vegas lights? And why are the CSI's interested in them? Genre and character pairings are subject to change as I see fit.....or well as the muses see fit.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey. I'm not gonig to lie, I'm rather nervous about posting this fic. This is my first attempt at a CSI fic. SO please no flames. Helpful advise yes, falmes no. Anyway I hope you like it. I've had writer's block on my other two fics because of this so hopefully I will be updating on them soon. Later until then and enjoy.**

You know there's a saying, "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." No one on this earth knew how badly I wished that were true. Or, for that matter, was that simple. Life was no longer simple for me, ha; it never was to begin with. Long after my family moved to America new laws were being passed against our kind and others. What is my kind? To put too finer point on it, I'm a werewolf, plain and simple. And the laws that were put against me are as follows: No wolf is allowed to stay out past eleven o'clock. No wolf is allowed to hunt outside of assigned areas. All wolves must register with the state. All wolves that plan on moving must give the state three weeks notice prior to moving. The rules go on forever. And most of them are laughable, and some downright insulting. But what's a girl to do but to push on and live life as it comes.

But you know, I was not alone in my troubles. My traveling companion David shared some of the same restrictions. Though vampires seem to have it a bit easier than us wolves, I still did pity him. So we found ourselves in Los Vegas because of one of those laws. And I had every intention of making the wrong things right.

**_LALALALALA_**

"Really David, why in seven hells do we have to walk out here at such an ungodly hour?"

"Because, my darling Nazari, I was bored and wanted something to do."

I looked at him through narrowed eyes and kept on walking up what seemed like an endless road.

"You know, I was hoping to get shit done on this little trip of ours. Maybe even possibly relax and hang out for a while. But know, you and your restless vampire ass wanted to get up and take a long ass walk down a damn highway. Well I hope your bloodsucking ass id happy!"

"Nazari?"

"WHAT?!"

"So you know, there's a truck heading toward you," he said stepping off to the side. At first I thought he was kidding, but as I looked up the road I saw the headlights of a large truck heading towards me. I felt my eye twitch. Sure, I could have stepped to the side and thought nothing of it, but I was in a particularly sour mood. So I continued my walk down the road.

"You know if you keep on like this that person is going to hit you," he informed me, not the least bit of concern in his voice. He knew me, and he knew that truck would be scrap metal if it continued its course.

"If the bastard hits me them I'm gonna sue and kick some serious ass."

No sooner had those words left my mouth the truck actually appeared to slow up a bit. But soon the surrounding area was filled with the sound of an accelerating engine. Annoyance beyond belief filled my being as I stood in the road and watched as the truck sped towards me. My hand shot out when it got within an arm's reach, the truck doing a single somersault over my head before landing behind me in what I thought looked like a crushed tin can.

"Nice going Nazari," David chimed from the sidelines earning him a snarl. _I can't believe that asshole was going to hit me_. I thought slowly making my way up to the truck.

"Hang on a sec Nazari, I think something's wrong with the guy."

I quickened my pace and stood next to David, the two of us looking into the driver's side window.

"Oh shit," he mumbled, which was a whole hell of a lot better than I could do. I was struck speechless, balking at the sight before me. A man, that looked to be not a year over thirty, was slumped deeply in his seat, battered, bloodied, and bruised. I knew there was no way I could have cause that type of damage. A bump on the head maybe, even a little blood, but not the way this guy looked. He looked as though someone took a sledgehammer to his body. Giving absolutely no regards to the door, I tore it off, slinging it a good mile away. My hand shot to the man's neck, searching for what I prayed would be a pulse. I let loose the breath I was holding in when I found one, relief filling me. It was weak, but it was there just the same.

"Well?" David asked, his voice curious.

"He's alive, barely though," I said, drawing back my hand and pulling out my cell phone.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Shut up!" I snapped, tapping my foot in impatience at the sound of the ringing phone.

"Los Vegas police."

"There's been an accident on route sixty six about four miles north of the city," I said, crushing the phone soon after the information was sent.

"If you expect to stay out of this then you are highly mistaken. Damn it Nazari, your fingerprints are in the damn truck."

"Do shut up will you. Let's get outta here."

"What part of fingerprints in the truck don't you get?"

"Shut up David…"

"I'm just warning you Nazari. This might not turn out how you want it to."

"You should know by now that everything turns out the way I want it to."

**_LALALALALALA_**

This had to be the weirdest night of my life so far. I had wanted to get out, not just sit in the lab all day. Sarah kept sending me worried glances that had me sighing more often than none. But she was not the only one, Nick, Warren, Catherine, and even Grissom, were sending me wayward glances. I knew what they thought, they though I should have been taking it easy. But I couldn't. I felt nervous, almost jittery just sitting there. But now I was starting to believe that it would have been a good idea just to sit back in the lab.

The information we had was sketchy to say the least. A random and untraceable call to the police about an accident. But in my opinion, accident was not the word for what I saw. Complete and utter devastation described the scene perfectly. The driver of the truck amazingly survived the wreckage. And that's what bothered me. The truck, it resembled a tin can. And to top it all off, there was a hand print embedded within the metal. _Grissom must be having a field day._ I thought, snapping pictures of the door that was over a mile away. You could clearly see another set of prints in the metal aswell. The thought of what could have caused such damage sent chills down my spine.

"Any ideas of what could have caused this?" Nick asked, startling my out of my thoughts.

"None what so ever… Any prints off the phone?"

"Not any full ones as of yet. That thing was broken into a million pieces."

I shrugged, there was nothing else I could do. None of it made any sense to me. I didn't understand how anyone and for that matter anything could have survived such a crash. And that was another thing that confused me, where was the other body if the truck crashed into someone else.

**_LALALALALA_**

"You should have just let me finish him off Nazari," David said, pacing the floor of the hotel room. That had to be about the fifth time he had said that since we got there.

"Keep that up and you'll wear a hole in the ground," I said, laying back on an oversized bed with my eyes closed.

"I don't understand how you can be so calm about this Nazari. You left so much evidence behind that it's not even funny."

"David, be quiet and go to sleep," I mumbled, a yawn escaping my lips.

"Nazari!"

"Look, how long have you known me?" He gave a sigh before answering.

"Since you were born."

"Exactly. So you should know that I do everything for a reason."

"You still should of let me finish him off."

"So what? So we can have a murder on our hands? Are you mental?" He opened his mouth to say something but closed it, flopping down on the bed beside me.

"I hope you have a plan Nazari."

"Sure I do, sleep now, panic tomorrow."

**_LALALALALALA_**

My head was starting to pound, and I could feel my temples pulsing. We had searched the prints we found at lest a hundred times and still we had nothing. There was some blood on the hood of the truck and on the door. Both samples came back with the same result, the reason for my growing head ache. Canine DNA. _There is no possible way._ I though scratching my head in confusion. But the tests kept coming back the same.

"Hey, we found a match on the prints," Nick said, a smile taking over his face. I stood from where I was sitting and followed Nick into Grissom's office.

"The prints belong to one Nazari Blake. And she is one of the registered." The room was filled with silence, none of us knowing what to say. Everything clicked in my mind at that moment. The damage to the truck and the absence of the other body. But a registered what was what I wanted to know.

"Registered as what?" Catherine asked, pressing the door behind her closed.

"A werewolf it would seem. And she has been brought in once before."

"For what?"

"She was a murder suspect in California, but she was found innocent." Grissom placed a picture of her on his desk and we all leaned in to get a look. The sight was frightening. No, she was far from ugly. But it was the look she had in the picture that sent chills down my spine. She looked just under six feet tall. Long black, almost bluish looking hair. High cheek bones, haunting midnight blue eyes, and mocha colored skin. No, she was far from ugly, but the look on her face made it seem as though she really were capable of murder.

"Where is she now?" I asked, not realizing that I had asked the question aloud.

"Currently, she's here in Vegas. I believe in one of the hotels," Grissom said, picking up the photo and putting it back in the file.

"Are you up for an outing Greg?"

"Umm, yea sure."

"Good. You, Nick, and Warren can head out there then. I'll give you the address before you leave."

**_LALALALALALALA_**

A knock at my door rocked me out of my sleep. I glanced over at the clock and growled. _Whoever has the balls to wake me at fucking four thirty in the damn morning have better made their will._ I thought darkly, storming over to the door.

"WHAT?!" I snapped as I flung the door open. I was greeted by eight shocked faces. A heavy set man stepped forward, flashing his badge in my face.

"Los Vegas police."

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" I snarled, spinning away from the door on my heel and stomping back towards the bed.

"David, wake up!" I bit, shoving my foot into his side.

"Not now Nazari, it's too damn early," he mumbled, pulling the pillow over his head. _Vampire or not, I'm gonna kill him._ I thought with a snarl.

"Damn it David! WAKE UP!" I yelled, pushing him onto the floor and flicking on the lights. I heard him hiss in reply which I returned with my own growl that was low enough for only him to hear, letting him know we were not alone.

He stood with as much grace as he could muster in his annoyed state. I turned back to face the people at the door, trying hard to rein in my anger.

"How may I help you officer?"

"The both of you need to come with us. And we need to search the room," he said, motioning to three similarly dressed people beside him. I'm not gonna lie, I was in the mood to kill at the moment, but I complied.

"In truth sir, we are actually getting in." Even after my words they started to search the room. I heaved a sigh and decided to slide on some clothes since it seemed I was being taken in, David, also deciding to do the same. I had already started dozing by the time the three investigators finished.

The ride to the precint was quiet and uneventful. Actually, David and I both fell asleep on the way. But when we entered the building, I wanted nothing more than to turn tail and leave. Smells of all sorts assaulted my nose. And the sounds alone were enough to make me go deaf. David's features contorted into a face of pain, but it was soon trained back into an unreadable mask. We were led into a room and left, the silence deafening.

"Now why are we here again?" David asked, even though he knew the answer. I didn't reply, but instead took in my surroundings. A metal table bolted to the ground, five metal chairs, and one large and long glass window that took up a wall. I almost wanted to laugh. If they thought that was going to keep us in then they were highly mistaken. The door opened revealing two women, one investigator from before, and a police office, who closed the door behind them.

"Miss Blake I assume?" the blonde haired lady asked, gesturing for me to sit next to David. I hadn't even realized that I was standing.

"You assume correct." I took the seat next to David, taking comfort in his presence. We knew they knew, at least about me anyway.

"Hi, I'm Catherine, and this is Sarah and Greg. Do you have any idea why you're here?"

"I can take a wild guess." I smiled, relaxing in the cold metal chair.

"Really?" the one I assumed to be Sarah asked.

"Yea, really."

"Nazari…" David warned, cracking an eye open at me. I smiled and looked over the where Greg was sitting.

"Those are some nasty bruises you have there. Mind if I ask how you got em'?" He seem to stiffen at my observation and question, and stiffened even more when he met my gaze.

"The idiots that did that to you thought is was all in good fun. Probably thought they did nothing wrong."

"That's enough!" Catherine snapped, my gaze leaving Greg and shifting to her.

"Yes I know what happened to the truck. Hell, I was the one that did it. The man however, was like that when the truck crashed into me."

**_LALALALALALA_**

"You're shittin' me right?" I asked, not able to catch the question. The girl disturbed me to say the least. I mean wouldn't you be a bit disturbed if you were locked in a room with a werewolf?

"No, I'm not shittin' ya'. I'm givin' ya' the honest to God truth."

"Though at this rate you probably want to lock us up anyway," the guy beside her said.

"That's not too far off," Sarah mumbled.

"You want proof?" Nazari asked, her gaze settling back on me. I nodded, curious to she what she could do. I had never been up close to a werewolf, and for her to demonstrate some of her powers left me no better than a kid in a candy shop.

"You might want to step back from the table." In a flash, her hand slashed at the air just above the table. She dropped her hand to her side and the table dropped to the floor in five perfectly spaced slices. The one I remembered she called David started laughing, the sound harsh in the small room. I caught a glimpse of sharp canines and sucked in a breath.

"Need I say more?" she asked, a cruel smile contorting her features. Her midnight blue eyes turned black, the black consuming the white in her eyes. Her eyes shifted from me to the officer at the door who had pulled his and was pointing it at her shakingly.

"David." I looked to where he was sitting and saw that he had the cop pinned up against the wall by his throat, the gun forgotten.

"You and I have a common problem." I heard her say, but when I turned to face her she was not where was, but stood inches away from me.

"The one that caused you pain," she said, brushing viciously sharp claws against one of the bruises on my face, "has caused me pain as well." I stood and took a few back, trying to calm my racing nerves.

"How?" I stuttered, one of my legs hitting a chair.

"My brother came here on vacation. Those bastards almost killed him."

"But the hospital didn't admit anyone by the name of Blake."

"I know. But their scent was on him. And their scent…is on you, as well as in this building. For you see, to injure one of my kind the way they did ensures death.

But because murder is illegal…For both our sakes, let me speak to them…please." I was taken aback by the emotion in her voice. But I didn't know how to answer her. Risking looking away from her, I looked back at Catherine and Sarah, who were calling in reinforcements. I prayed that Nazari didn't realize what was going on outside our little conversation.

"What is he if you're a werewolf?" I asked, hoping to buy time.

"A vampire." I wanted to laugh, but I knew that what she said was far from being lies.

"We have a problem Nazari…" David called to her, dropping the petrified cop to the ground. I heard her sigh and back up sitting in one of the chairs.

"I know, and I wish it didn't have to end this way…"


	2. Chapter 2

I know i should be ashamed for not updating earlier, but i had computer problems. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next should be up soon... I hope.

Her words were far from comforting. In fact, they scared the shit out of me. But her voice was calm, and showed no signs of alarm. She looked calm, and actually pleased with herself, something that I've learned is not a good thing.

"Look, all I asked for is some food and time to explain myself. No one here will be harmed; I give you my word…" she said, holding her hands up in mock surrender. The door busted open and people began filing in, pointing guns at Nazari and David. After it quieted down, I heard her sigh again and saw her shake her head, flopping down in a chair next to David.

"I told you this wouldn't work out the way you wanted," David said, placing a hand on her arm. But something was different and I couldn't put my finger on it. That was until he spoke again, his voice changed drastically. It wasn't deep like before, but was thickly accented.

"You don't help the situation yourself," she said, her voice accented as well, if not more so than his. I thought it was odd, figuring it had to be some sort of trait that they had. I really didn't know.

"Maybe…" I started, hoping what I was doing was wise, "we should let them explain their selves. In a larger and more private room preferably."

I watched as Nazari bowed her head toward me in what I assumed to be was a grateful gesture.

"Or is America not all that it's cracked up to be?"

**LALALALA**

I could have kissed Greg at that moment. He had no idea how grateful I was for that one simple gesture. I could sense that they were worried about me getting violent. And yes, I admit I could get violent, but at the time I wanted everyone's complete and total corporation. David shot me a look that confused me for a moment, which was until he mouthed 'accent' silently. I wanted to bash my head in. That damned accent of mine never came out unless I was stressed, and I mean really stressed. And I knew I was stressed, but I didn't know it was that bad…and surprisingly…so was David, a rare sight on its own.

We moved into a larger room, ten other people cramming into the room behind David and I. I took a seat at the large oak table that sat in the center of the room and rested my head on the cool surface, taking in a deep breath. I laughed a bit, wanting nothing more than to go back home and go to sleep.

"Gods, I have no idea where to start."

"Try the beginning."

**LALALALA**

The words come out of my mouth before I could even think. However, I was being completely honest. She glanced up at me and smiled, once again sighing.

"Let's see, the beginning hu?" she asked, laughing a bit at the thought.

"You might want to sit down this is a long story. My mother and father were wanderers, never settling in one place for long…that was until they had me. They decided to settle down in Ireland, and a few years later my brother was born. David over there is from Germany; well at least that's where his…group said he came from. Anyway, the three of us, David, my brother, and I, moved here to America about four years ago. Since we've been here we've traveled, hunted, and killed, things that I am not ashamed of. But I obeyed the laws, and followed the rules that your kind put up for mine. So you have nothing to worry about."

"So what about California?" I interrupted, curious to know.

"A very unfortunate mistake that could have been avoided if people actually took advice given to them. I did nothing wrong, but because there were only ten werewolves within a forty mile radius, I was dragged into it. But getting off of that subject. David and I came here because of the numerous beatings here. The same bastards that did that to you almost killed my brother, in fact, they put him a coma. You told me before that there were no reports of anyone by the name of Blake right?"

"Yea…"

"That's because I and a few members of my…family live here. One of them found him. You humans have good medicine; I'll give you that. But what you do to your kind could kill us. I honestly wanted you to find me, but I didn't want it to be blown out of proportion like it already has. All I wanted was to come face to face with the idiots that hurt my brother." The last part she lifted her lip, fangs flashing a bit in the dim light in the room. The room was silent, none of us knowing what to say.

"Look, this is all well and good, but unless you really do want a murder on your hands, could you get her some food. I've feed, she, however, has not for the past few days," David said, tipping his head towards Nazari, a concerned look on his face. I looked over at Nazari and saw what he was talking about. Murder was not the word to use; a massacre would happen if she didn't eat. Though her eyes were jet black they had noticeable red lines running through them. She sat proudly in her seat, but you could tell her muscles were tense from being restrained for so long. And it probably wasn't helping that she was lock in a room filled with frightened humans. For her not to even act as though she were bothered showed to me that she had good control over her instincts. However, that control was deteriorating before my eyes. The red lines in her eyes were starting to widen, soon leaving only a black star-bursts in the centers of her eyes.

Shuffling in the back round drew my attention from her to the few people behind me. Somehow, someone managed to find a raw steak and was bring it forward. _I __**do not**__ want to know where they found that._I thought, shivering slightly. One of the officers slid it across the table to her, Nazari stopping the plate with the tip of one of her claws. I watched in morbid fascination as she at the steak raw. _God, I must be sick._But I couldn't convince myself of that conclusion. Nazari fascinated me to no end and it scared the living shit out of me, and…at the same time, it thrilled me. A pleased sigh snapped my attention forward once again. The plate was clean, not even the bone was left.

"I don't think what you ask for is possible," I said, going back to the subject, thinking it would be for the best at the moment.

"Where is your brother now?" Sarah asked, reminding me that we were not alone in the room.

"My brother is at home and doing well. I'm grateful that he is doing better. Don't get me wrong. But that's not the point I'm trying to make. By right, they should be dead. Those are our laws. Not many things can weaken out kind, and to do so either shows great power or even greater stupidity. I'm not gonna' kill em'. But I sure as hell plan on scarein' da livin' shit outta' em'"

"Look, we are not askin you to do this right away. But think on it. Nazari has a point. It's not fair to you not to be able to face them in the long run. This is not only giving her a chance to face them, but you as well," David said, glancing back at the clock behind him. He nudged Nazari's shoulder and pointed back at the clock. She laughed when she looked back at it, her laugh sounding tired and worn.

"Maybe we can continue this at another time perhaps. Shall we say nine at my place?" she asked, producing a pen and a sheet of paper out of nowhere. She wrote the address down quickly and pushed it in front of me.

"Go there, though you will probably have an encounter with someone else before then. If any of them ask, tell them that Nazari sent for you. They shouldn't give you any problems after that."

"They?" I couldn't help but ask.

"The rest of my pack. The only one you really have to look out for is Leo. However, at the moment he is out of town so, like I said, you shouldn't have any problems what so ever," she said, standing and walking out the door.

"So what do we do?" Nick asked, after Nazari and David left.

"She doesn't seem like she wants any trouble," I mumbled, honestly willing to go to the address and check things out.

"Are you wiling to go?" Grissim asked.

"Yea sure, why not?"

"Fine, you, Nick, and Warrick can go. But I want updates, and call if there is any problems."

**LALALALALA**

"Are you sure that is wise Nazari? I mean, inviting them to the house. Do you really want them to die?"

"They are not going to die David. I'll make sure they are escorted if need be. You will meet them and keep them safe correct?" I questioned, grabbing a bowl from the cupboard. We had not too long ago got back to our actual house. It felt right what I did. But I couldn't help but shake a feeling of…dread that was coming over me. Like maybe I could be the one to meet them and not David. However, him and I both knew that I needed to take care of my brother before anything else could be done. Sure my brother trusted David, but its just something about a vampire and an injured wolf they just don't mix. And I knew humans would be no better, but they needed to see, they needed to understand.

David nodded and left the room leaving me alone to rummage through the cupboards and the refrigerator for food. It was when I sat down at the small round table near the window, when my brother hobbled into the room, sitting heavily in the chair across from me. No words were exchanged, but I pushed my bowl in front of him and stood and got another and filled it with cereal.

"You know, I'm kinda' getting sick of you guys doing that every time I enter a room," he said through a mouthful of food. I arched an eyebrow and snorted, starting to eat my own food.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I commented, finishing my food in record time.

"Sure you don't. Who were you guys talking about?"

"That, my dear brother is nothing of your concern. You'll find out soon enough I assure you."

"Nazari, when was the last time you willingly gave up information without putting up a fight."

"This morning actually," I said, leaving him alone.

I knew exactly what he was talking about. David and I often found ourselves doing things for him that many would not do. But can you blame me? What would you do if your younger brother, one of the strongest people you know, is reduced to a pile of flesh that cannot fend for himself. When Alec first woke up from his coma, his green eyes held no recollection of me or David, and that hurt the most. And I prayed, that if and when they came, they would understand. Understand why I wanted to come face to face with my brother's attackers. But until then, I was going to get some muck needed sleep.

**LALALALA**

I really did want to know more about Nazari. Nick would jokingly toss around 'Curiosity killed the cat' and other jabs like that, but for some reason I couldn't shake that his words had other meanings. Meanings I knew were not intentionally given by him.

"I'm just plain old screwed."

Sorry it took me so long to update, the next chapter should be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I had no clue as to why I was still at the lab. Possibly because my mind still did not want to believe the information that it had received. Who knows? The offer that was given was a shock to say the least. I mean, hell, I hadn't expected what I thought was a routine crime scene to turn out like something like this. It was ridiculous! And that's when the panic set in. What if it really were some sort of trap. What if I had just sealed two of my best friends' life away?

"Shit…" I mumbled, resting my head on the table top. But, at the same time, I felt like I could trust every word out of her mouth. And how she seemed to know exactly what happened to me. The thought sent shivers down my spine. Now that was something I did not want to know. I glanced briefly up at the clock and groaned, we'd have to leave in about another hour if we were going to find this place.

"Why me?"

"Why you what?" Came Nick's voice from behind me. He handed over a cup of coffee which I took gratefully.

"Thanks." He nodded his head, though his eyebrow was stilled arched in question.

"Do you think this is a bad idea?" I asked. I got a respond that I was not expecting. He laughed out loud, the sound echoing through the room.

"Why do I have a feeling that that is a yes?"

"Naw, but close enough to it. Don't worry about it Greg. What's the worst that can happen?"

**LALALALALA**

It was the sound of someone banging on my door that woke me from my dreamless sleep. I groaned and buried my head under my pillows, mumbling curses as I did so.

"Get your lazy ass up Nazari!" I heard David's voice call through the door.

"Fuck off!" I snarled, removing the pillow from over my head. I could hear him chuckle from the other side of the door, and it soon swung open.

"Rise and shine my little flea bag, our guest will be arriving soon."

My glare left him and went to the digital clock that was on my night stand. It was already eight thirty. _Wonderful_. I thought rolling my eyes and rolling out of bed in an unceremonious heap on the floor at David's feet.

"Nice Nazari, real nice. How bout you pick yourself up off the floor and get ready. Alec also needs help with his bandages. He's too stubborn to let me," he said, before turning and leaving me alone. I managed to untangle the covers from my legs as I stood and walked into the bathroom. I threw clothes out the door as I stripped and stepped into the shower and turning on the tap. The hot water practically scorched my skin, causing me to bite back a snarl. But soon I became accustomed to it, and by the time I stepped out the shower my skin had a light tinge of red to it. I quickly got dressed, pulling on a pair of low riders and a halter top. I padded out my room bare foot, and walking into the living room, where Alec was growling in frustration trying to get his bandages off.

"I think you should let me do that," I offered, dropping down on one knee in front of him and moving his hands out of the way. I heard him growl, but he did nothing more, his annoyance rolling off him in waves. Some scares were pulled away from where the bandages had fused to his skin. But he was no worst for wear. Ointment sat on the coffee table and I grabbed it unscrewing the lid. The stuff smelled foul, but I knew it worked. Gently, I smeared some of the yellowish cream on the worst of his wounds. A wickedly clawed hand grabbed my wrist in a bruising grip.

"Do you mind?" I asked, arching an eyebrow up at him.

"That fucking hurt…" he snarled, face inches from mine as he snapped his fangs.

"Don't make me gruff you pup. Now let go," I ordered, making sure he would heed my words. He let go reluctantly, and sat still the rest of the time. And he was amazingly calm when I re-bandaged his side.

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"I hate it when you treat me like a pup, know that right?"

I gave him a pat on his head, and left him, walking out into the cool night air.

"You want to go get them yourself or would you like me to?"

"I think it would be wise if I went. However, I might have to rethink that if Alec gets any worst. Temper wise of course."

"Of course. Don't worry about it Nazari, I will go retrieve your boy toy," he said, leaving before I could retort, or possibly decapitate him. _Now that was completely uncalled for._I thought, knowing that he was never going to let me live moment down. I was agitated to say the least about the whole situation. I had made sure the rest of the pact that live in the neighborhood would the CSIs be while they were here. I didn't want to have to explain to a large group of humans why a few cops were dead. Sorry, but that was just not my cup of tea.

"So who exactly is coming?" Alec asked as he walked up to stand beside me.

"The one's who investigated the attacks. I want them to see what they did. Because I want my chance at the bastards that did this to you."

He simply nodded , complete and total understanding coming between us like an invisible veil.

"So why did David call one of them your boy toy?" he asked, dodging under the swing that was aimed at him. He quickly scuttled back into the house, a smirk firmly planted on his face.

**LALALALA**

I'm not going to lie and say I recognized where we were. Ha, I would be just digging myself an even deeper hole. I let Warrick have the front seat, and I sat contently in the back, trying to loose myself in the scenery. Nick seemed to know where he was going, but he kept a skeptical look on his face. Like a house shouldn't even be out here. _Where was this place in the middle of the desert or something?_ For some odd reason, the thought didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. The road seemed like it went on forever, but Nick's voice pulled me out of my daze.

"There is just no way," he mumbled, leaning a little bit further up in his seat. I followed his gaze and saw what he was talking about. Literally, smack dab in the middle of the desert was a small town. And when I say small I mean small. Only about twenty houses or so all gathered together. And who was standing just outside this little town was no other than David. We rolled to a stop, Nick rolling down his window.

"Glad to see you made it. Follow me in and keep your windows rolled up," he said, walking forward. Nick rolled the window back up and we eased forward following David to what I assumed to be Nazari's house. I could see why David wanted us to keep our windows up. Tons and I mean tons of people began spilling from out of the depths of the houses like an endless trail. Each and everyone of them had looks of contempt and curiosity on their faces. He pointed to a driveway so we could parked and yelled something incoherent at the considerably larger house. Nazari walked out, dark hair flowing about her like a dark halo. She sent a glare at the people that were slowing coming up on us, the look sending chills down my spine. She walked up to the truck, pleasant smile plastered on her face as she motioned Nick to roll down his window.

"Welcome to hell."

**LALALALALA**

I know my greeting was far from pleasant, but I couldn't help it. The looks on their faces were priceless.

"I'm joking. You can get out and come in. No one here will harm you while I'm here," I said, doubting my own words a bit. I may act all cocky and high and mighty, but I knew better. Bluffs were a wonderful thing especially among wolves. The better your bluff, better your chances at life. Plain and simple. But I wasn't going to tell them. I was actually surprised that showed up. I could help but smile at the thought.

They made their way from out the truck and followed me into the house, David holding up the rear to make sure that we really didn't have any problems. They let loose a collective sigh when David close the door behind them.

"Damn it Nazari, this shit is starting to burn," Alec snarled, causing the three men to jump. Alec limped in, clutching the side that I had not to long ago redressed. Alec's eyes narrowed considerably at them, a growl rumbling from his stomach.

"I thought there was only going to be one not three," he snarled, taking a menacing step forward.

"Alec no, go sit in the living room now," I ordered, placing myself between him and them. I glanced back over my shoulder and smiled.

"Sorry about that. Injured wolves aren't always the friendliest in the world."

A bowl of hot water, clean rags, and bandages sat on the coffee table waiting for me. David had his back pressed up against the far wall, a small smirk on his lips. Alec had pulled a chair up to the table and was sitting there waiting for me. Greg, Nick, and Warrick took a seat on the oversized couch that was a few feet away from where Alec was sitting.

"Please, ask questions. I don't mind," I said, motioning for Alec to remove his shirt. He did so with ease, flinching slightly when the shirt grazed his bandages. I kneeled back down in front of him and started to pull them away as carefully as I could. The scent that reached my nose was rancid, my stomach turning as I took in a breath.

"Shit.." I mumbled, tossing the bandages to the ground and grabbing a clean cloth that I had soaking in the hot water. A small hiss of pain escaped his lips when I pressed it to his side, an apology coming from my lips automatically. The once yellow salve had turned and inky and unhealthy black, that seemed to be eating away at his flesh. Me being gentle wasn't working, it only seemed to work its way deeper into his flesh.

"What exactly is that stuff?" Warrick asked, his own nose crinkled in distaste.

"It was an antibiotic salve. But I think it went bad," I said, heaving a sigh. I looked up at Alec and caught his gaze, his eyes knowing what I was asking. With a nod, his sucked in a shaky breath. I left for the kitchen and returned with a small knife.

"What the hell are you doing?" I think it was Nick that asked the question, but I wasn't sure. I was trying to steel myself for the task at hand. I kneeled back in front of his, waiting for his okay. With another nod, his eyes shut tight, muscles clenching as well, preparing for what was to come. I slid the knife just under where the salve had hardened, and pulled it down, blood flowing freely.

**LALALALALALA**

My eyes bulged at the sight. She held a sympathetic look on her face the whole time as she continued to cut away the rotten tissue from her brother's side. I swallowed down bile when she tossed the large chunk of flesh to the floor carelessly, blood splattering when it landed. That was done about four more times until the only thing that was left was fresh clean tissue. The knife she had was tossed aside as she took another clean rag and soaked it in the bowl of water. She opened it up, and caught her brother's tired eyes.

"This is gonna hurt," she warned, her eyes weary. He nodded and she pressed the rag on his side, a howl escaping his lips. The sound of it made me shudder. A sound like that should not have been coming from out a human's mouth. She rinsed the blood off her hands in the bowl, trying hard not to flinch at her brother's harsh breathing.

**LALALALALA**

I ran my fingers through his hair in a slow constant pattern in order to comfort him the best I could. I really didn't want to do that to him. But I had no other choice. I waited for a bit before I removed the rag from his side, and he let out a low groan as I did so. The bleeding had stopped, the flesh looking healthy compared to what it looked like before. I pressed gauze to it then wrapped it back up with dressing. I straightened, trying hard to calm my nerves.

"Now, any questions?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know this chapter is kind of short. But I have been having internet problems as of late. I'm just happy I was able to get this chapter out. I felt bad leaving you guys hanging like that. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't remember if I did one for this story, but here it goes. I don't own a thing other than my own thoughts. **

My words sounded fake to my own ears, none of what was happening seeming like it was real. The three humans looked as though they were going to be sick and it took me a while to figure out why.

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled, gingerly picking up the pieces of flesh that I had cut off, scooping up the knife as I went. I made sure to clean the room, not wanting to leave evidence of what had occurred in the room. I felt guilty, really I did. It seemed like all what was happening was my fault. Alec didn't deserve what was happening to him, but still it managed to happen anyway. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, and I wanted to kill. But all would be in vain. None of it would turn back the hands of time and stop what had happened. Time sucked like that sometimes. Forgive and forget I could not. It was not in my nature, and I wasn't going to go against my instincts. That would be utterly foolish.

Alec's eyes had drifted closed, his breathing deep and even. I smiled, not having the heart to wake him, but I knew it would not be fair for him to have to sit there. He had endured enough in my opinion. My fingers danced across his shoulder, making an effort to wake him up gently.

"What?" he croaked, not bothering to open his eyes. I nodded David over who was at my side before I could blink again.

"Go to bed Alec," I whispered, lifting him easily to his feet and handing him off to David so he could take him to his room.

"I can understand why you would want to face them,' I think it was Greg that spoke, I wasn't sure anymore. My mind was solely on my brother and how he was coping. I knew each and every one of us dealt with pain differently; I just prayed it wasn't going to put him back into a coma again.

**LALALALA**

She seemed to ignore my words, but I noticed she had a dazed look on her face. I really did understand why should would want to face those people herself. I had done the research on the rules put up against werewolves, and I myself though they were ridiculous. So if it were up to me I would pick out every one of them and lock them in a room with her, even if it was just for a few seconds. I wasn't sure of Nick and Warrick's opinions, but I knew mine stood tall.

"You know, it wasn't too long ago that when either David or I tried something like that he would push us away," she laughed, the sound humorless.

"How my mighty have fallen."

**LALALALA**

I felt beaten. Like all my efforts were pointless, and whatever cause I had was dead. It killed me to see my brother like that. He was far from helpless, and here David and I were, trying to get him back into the swing of things. I know I had said that I wouldn't harm any of the humans if I was able to face them. But the more the thought mulled through my mind the more pissed I got with the whole situation, and the less likely I was going to be able to keep that promise. I wanted revenge and blood, and only their blood would satisfy my hunger. It was about time that the wrong things were put right no matter what the cost. _This is not me. When did I become the sadistic one? I'm starting to think I've been spending too much time around Leo._ A sigh escaped my lips. It sounded tired, weak, defeated. Exactly how I felt at the moment. I hated the feeling, really I did. No, hate was the wrong word for it. I fucking despised the feeling with my entire being. I shook my head to get rid of the collage of thoughts and turned my attentions back to the humans in the house.

"I know this is probably a redundant question, but would any of you like anything to eat or drink?" I asked, my own stomach growling in response. I shrugged when I didn't get an answer, slowly making my way back into the kitchen. I flicked the coffee pot on, the aroma floating lightly to my nose. A sudden craving for chocolate hit me and I trotted over to the freezer, pulling out a chocolate ice cream sandwich.

"Thank you very much," David said, his hand reaching over my shoulder and plucking it out of my fingers.

"You ass, I was going to eat that you know," I growled, my eyes narrowing at his retreating form.

"I know, and now my little flea bag I'm gonna eat it," he said, peeling the wrapper back and sinking his fangs in.

"Brat," I mumbled, pulling out another one, quickly unwrapping it and sticking it in my mouth. I walked back out into the living room, a smile on my face.

"Are you guys sure, I swear nothing is poison in this house. Dead maybe, but nothing poison. I wouldn't do that to you guys. Or, you can have coffee if you want. But don't just sit there like bumps on a log." I said, not all that sure what to do with the three. I will admit, I was used to being around humans, but that was only in the work place, and whatever relationship we had, if any at all, was kept to a need to know basis. If we didn't have to interact we didn't. Humans fear what they don't understand, and they feared me. I would be lying through my teeth if I said that the scent of their fear didn't thrill me. On the contrary, it was one of the many things that made my heart pound with delight. I adored it with my up most being, but control was a factor that kept me from hurting people. That was all I needed was to have some law suit slapped on me. It was one thing for a human to do stupid shit. But if a wolf or vampire or anything like that screwed up it would more than likely cost us our lives. So we kept our distance, only coming near when it was absolutely necessary. I had considered this situation necessary. If the only way I could get them to see was to drag them into my world, then so be it. It would be worth it in the long run. A lot of wolves were far from happy when we were exposed. And, in truth we really thought nothing of it. Just figured we would keep what we were to ourselves. But when people started to come in with medical kits to test for the DNA that ran in our blood, that's when we grew concerned. I remember vividly how my co-workers reacted when my name was called. The horror in their eyes was enough to make my stomach turn. And for the slightest moment I held a fear in me that threatened to consume me. Wolves, by nature are pack animals. And, in a sense, the people at my job had become my pack. They supported me through thick and thin, and I actually thought at one point that we could have been friends. But when they found out, my mind painted pictures of the old days. Where humans went after wolves with everything they had in order to destroy them. It was something that I prayed would never happen.

However, with the CSIs here, it didn't matter. I guess you could say that they approached it from the scientific point of view, unbiased and what not. I knew that somewhere deep down that had some sort of fear if not hatred for me. But they kept it at a down low, and that was something I appreciated greatly. And yet, the three that sat before me seemed to hold more of an… how do I put this? More of and admiration for us than a fear. I shrugged off my thoughts, knowing that if we didn't get down to business I'd loose their attention.

"So how bout it boys? Coffee?"

**LALALALALALA**

The offer she made was tempting, but that little voice in the back of my head was telling me to do otherwise. The more she pushed the more I wanted to speak up. I mean, she seemed so friendly, even if she was a bit rough around the edges. So what?

"Sure, why the hell not? I'll have a cup of that coffee," Nick said, following a smiling Nazari into the kitchen.

"What the hell," Warrick grunted as he stood and went after the two. I soon followed, the smell of the coffee reaching my nose.

"Hope you don't mind, it's kinda on the chocolaty side," she said pouring out five mugs. The fifth I assumed was either for David or her brother. _Did vampires even drink coffee?_ I nodded my thanks as took a sip, coughing a bit at the taste.

"Kinda on the chocolaty side?" I questioned, grabbing the cream off the counter.

"Sorry. Alec has yet to realize not to make hot coco in my coffee maker," she said, downing her glass in one gulp.

"Please speak. Your silence is starting to unnerve me. By now most humans would be chatting up a storm if they weren't running," she laughed, though the sound was humorless.

"How big is your pack?" Nick asked, leaning against the wall.

"I guess you could say I don't really have one…"

"Wait, but you said…" she held her hand up, cutting Warwick off.

"I know what I said. But you see, this…" she said, motioning to the area around her, "is only a temporary pack. They helped because they wanted to, not because they had to. That's why I was so worried about Leo. He is the rightful leader of this pack. Fortunately you have the luxury of not meeting him. His mate, however, will probably be over here soon to check things out."

"So you technically lied to us when you said we wouldn't get killed," Nick said bluntly, a smirk working at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, if you wannna get technical. Yes, I guess you could say I was lying. But as you see, no one tried."


End file.
